A Change for the Worst
by starscomingalive
Summary: When Sheppard goes off world with his team he is caputered and changed into a wraith. He is forced to live on Todd's hive ship. Can he change or will it kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**(This is just something that I wanted to write about. To see how Sheppard would deal with becoming a wraith.. I do not own anything on Stargate Atlantis. Only my made up characters. R&R Please :)**

Sheppard sighed as Mackey complained for the hundredth time that morning. They were on a planet to see if its people would be willing to trade with them. John had not wanted to come but Mr. Woolsey told him he had to go. So here he was.

This was the planet that they had visited for the last month and the people did not want them there but Mr. Woolsey wouldn't stop bothering them. The were walking through a large field when Sheppard got that funny feeling. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking his head he continued to walk.

Then they stuck. Ronon went down first, then Teyla and than McKay. John spun around and saw a man with a wraith stunner.

"Let me guess, wraith worshiper?" John aimed his gun at the man.

"Not at all. I am a doctor." The man had a thick voice.

"So are you a killer doctor?" Sheppard asked.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. You will be my test subject."

John wasted no more time. He fired upon the strange man. It hit its mark but the man stood there and grinned. Then everything went dark.

When Sheppard woke he was tied to a table and had a needle in his arm. He tried to pull away but to no prevail. A young girl came in. She looked to be part wraith. She had white hair and green colored skin. There was no feeding slit upon her hand.

"I see you are awake. Daddy will be pleased." Her voice was harsh like a wraith queens.

"What are you? A hybrid?"

"No silly, I was never a wraith. I am human. See my daddy started to see if he could make humans as strong of as fast as a wraith. He started on evil people of our village and it worked. So he did it to himself. Then to me. As he saw each test subject reacted differently than others. Some even died. You should be lucky. You now have the antidote inside of you and you should be healthy."

"Wait, why did some of the people reject it?"

"I don't know. Now do you have a name?"

"Listen girl I suggest you let me go now. And get that wraith stuff out of me!"

"Sorry we can't. Once it has been injected it can't be removed. We gave you more than we normally give people because we want to see what will happen. My daddy believes you won't live through the night. Good luck on that!!"

With that the girl skipped out of the room. John could not believe that people would want to be like the wraith. He found that disturbing and unneeded. Sighing he tried to pull on the restraints once again. No luck, they were chains. He worked on loosing them until the door opened again. This time it was the man who caught him.

"Good, you are still alive." He looked at a computer type thing and then walked to the other side of the room.

"Where are the rest of my team?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. I just took you. I have no need for your friends. Only you."

"Why me? What makes me so special?"

"Enough questions, I am putting you to sleep."

The man walked over and graved a needle and put liquid into it. John fought harder on the bonds holding he there as prisoner. He was still stuck and the man put the needle into his arm. John began to fight the urge to sleep. Soon though darkness took him under.

The next thing John remembered was guns shooting and Mackey talking. Everything was a blur and he couldn't understand the words. He heard Ronan yelling and then a force field go up. Then he left the alive for the dead.

John struggled to open his heavy eyelids. When he did there was Doctor Keller standing over him. She seemed happy to see him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. He once again found out that he could not move any part of his body.

"I….can'…t……m….ov….e.." He forced the words out of his mouth and his voice scared him. It was deeper than before.

"That is just a precaution John umm……" She feel silent and walked over to get a mirror. He watched as she brought it over to him. Slowly she showed him his new face.

It was a light green. He had wraith teeth and eyes. He couldn't talk nor move. That drug that the man had giving him had turned him into a monster.

"I want to see my hand." He said calmly.

"Sheppard I really don't think that is a good idea."

"Show me my hand now!" He was getting frustrated.

She released his hand he brought it too his eyes. There was a feeding slit upon it. He said nothing he just closed his eyes and prayed that it would all be a nightmare.

"I thought you had to have the wraith gene to become wraith, like Teyla."

"We don't understand how they did it but it seems that if you give some people the right amount of wraith DNA and this other substance that Mackey can't figure out what it is, that they will become like wraith. He gave you took much and know you are a full wraith."

"Why don't you fix me?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sheppard hissed through his new teeth.

"The DNA is a part of you now. Removing it would be like killing you. You are a wraith and there is nothing we can do for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Than you for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. I don't own Stargate Atlantis)**

John thought he was going to strangle Mr. Woolsey. He had two guards following him anywhere and everywhere he went. He told Mr. Woolsey not to send those idiots around following him but that old man would not budge. So here he was standing in front of Ronon, Teyla, and McKay with guards. Great.....

"So, um....what are we going to do with him?" McKay asked nervously to Mr. Woolsey.

"Nothing, you can't ship me off! I'm not a dog you know." Sheppard hissed through his teeth. They often made it difficult for him to speak but he was managing.

"Well I contacted Todd. You guys are going to try to see if he will take Sheppard with him on his hive." Mr. Woolsey looked carefully at Sheppard.

"What!! No!! I am not living on a hive ship with wraith! I don't think so." John crossed his arms over his chest with anger rocking through his body. He now had long white hair and he did not like it. No one would let him cut it though because they did not know everything about the wraith culture.

"John, you will not be able to feed here. I do not want to see you live there but I would rather not not see you starve to death. McKay is trying to find something to fix this but we need to capture the man who did this first. It could take a long time." Teyla mumbled softly.

Ronon just glared at him. John sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Did real wraith sleep? He did not know.

"When are we leaving?" John asked tired of fighting.

"In an hour. Get some rest Sheppard." Mr. Woolsey turned and walked away.

John shock his head and made his way to his room. Once there the guards stayed outside his door while he went in. Laying upon his bed he closed his eyes. He wondered if Todd would really take him in. He would find out in about a hour.

John was now sitting in a pubble jumper and Ronon would not even look at him. John tried to make a conversation.

"Ronon, I did not choose this. I am still John, the John you know but only in a different body."

Ronon did not reply. John closed his mouth and leaned back. The trip was 30 minutes once they got through the gate. Great 30 minutes with a man who hates him, a cranky scientist, and a worrying Teyla. Just his luck. Closing his eyes he ran over what had happened to him in the last few years.

It kept him busy until Teyla told them they were there. Landing in the hive ship was harder with McKay driving. It had seemed that John had lost his ancient gene when he was transformed. They were now in the hive and everyone but John stood and went to the door.

John heard the door open up and he heard Teyla speak to Todd.

"Todd." Teyla said while locking eyes with him.

"You said you needed assistance. What is it?" The wraith couldn't see John yet.

"It is more about John." Teyla moved out of the way and John heard Todd's intake of breath.

"How did this happen? No, come with me and we may sit and talk." Todd turned and began walking away.

"John come on." McKay spoke to his friend softly.

John snapped open his eyes and walked after them. He stayed several paces behind them, it would seem that he was lingering. When they got to the room Todd gestured them to go inside. The others took seats but John kept his eyes away from theirs and leaned against the back wall.

"Tell me everything." Todd spoke while watching John.

John let them speak and tell the story. He stayed silent and kept his graze on the floor. He was not one to lower his head but his friends were afraid of him and he could not blame them. John was ashamed because they were selling him to a hive.

Suddenly the door opened and a teenage wraith female walked in. John's head snapped up and their eyes meet. She stared and he stared at her. She seemed to have forgotten why she had come here in the first place.

"What do you need daughter?" Todd sound annoyed of her presences.

"Um...Sorry father, the one wraith that kept bothering me has locked himself into my room."

"Well, get someone to open the door."

"They have tried everything to get him out. He will not leave."

"I can help you." John's voice snapped her head into his direction.

"How?"

"Easy, just got to draw him out."

"Father, can I borrow him for a second?"

"Fine but John, behave yourself."

John didn't reply as he followed her to her room. She had her white hair braided and was wearing a dark purple dress that flowed around her ankles. They were at her room and John went to the door.

"Who is in here?" He questioned the room stealer.

"Not you business." The voice was rough and harsh.

"You know taking a room is really low."

"Shut-up."

"You can't make me. See you are in there and I am out here. What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly the door was flung open the strange wraith tried to grave Sheppard. Two other wraith graved a hold of him and dragged him down the hall.

"How did you do that?" The female asked Sheppard.

"You say nasty stuff to them and make them do something stupid."

"That is sweet. Are you new here? I have never meet you."

"Well, I am a human but changed forcefully into a wraith. My friends want me to stay here until they find a cure for this."

"You don't like being a wraith?"

"I don't want to feed, I have been feed upon and it hurts. I don't want to do that to anyone else."

"I can tell my father to keep you here, if you would like."

"You can do that?" They were at the door of the meeting room.

"Yes, my father is putty in my hands."

They walked in and Todd asked how it want.

"He is amazing father. He got that stupid wraith out and I heard what happened to him. If you don't mind I would love for him to stay with us, please?"

Todd sighed and looked over at Sheppard.

"Well, I guess it is settled. Welcome John Sheppard."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you all for reviewing Glad you are enjoying my story. I don't own Stargate Atlantis)**

Sheppard was once again in a bad mood. He had to wear wraith clothing and he was at least three sizes to small. Todd promised him that they would be getting him a smaller size sooner or later. John had a feeling that it was going to be later.

The second thing that was bothering him was that he was starving, and that meant feeding. Taking a life that was not his to take. He was walking through the halls in the hive ship, lost once again. Todd's daughter turned out to be called Shilo. She told him that he could not tell a single soul. Todd was angry at her for telling him her name.

Shilo turned out to mean peaceful, which did not come to a surprise to John. She was calm and easy to talk to. Her eyes did not freak him out like others did. He turned a corner and ran into no one other than Shilo. She giggled as he tried to make an apology.

"It's fine John." Her voice was soft and unnatural for a wraith.

"Um....I am trying to find something to eat."

"Are you lost again?"

"No."

"Yes you are. It is fine. Not being able to talk to us in our minds must be hard. That was how I found my way around the ship. I simply contacted my father and he told me where to go. If you would, follow me."

Another thing about Shilo was she never walked, she was always skipping or jumping around. John found out that she was about 15 years old in wraith years. John was 17. She lead him to where several humans were in cocoons.

"Are they eatable?" John looked at her hoping she would tell them they had a disease and he could not eat them.

"Um...Of course they silly! Why would they not be? If they were not then well they wouldn't be kept alive now would they?"

John sighed and looked at a young male. His eyes widened in fear at the approaching monster. He reached out his hand and gently touched the mans chest. The feeding proses had begun.

John did not let a word or a sound escape his lips as he feed. He showed no comfort of doing it and hated every second of it. Once the man was dead he pulled his hand away and backed away.

"John? Are you alright?" Shilo sounded concerned.

"I will be fine. Just a little shaky, that is all. Sorry I have never done that before."

"Don't apologish John, I understand. You are amazing though. Not letting a sound escape you as you feed. I never thought it was possible."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course.

"Then thanks."

"Want me to show your room, so you don't get lost again?"

"If you would be kind enough yes I would appercate that."

Shilo nodded and took his hand into hers.

"Come then." Then she lead him through the hallways.

**(Sorry but had to keep this short. There will be more Review please!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I Don't own Stargate Atlantis)**

John sighed as he leaned back against the grass. It has been a week since he had been on Todd's hive and this was the first time they had landed. He missed the ground and smell of the leaves around him. Shilo was beside him.

"You like being on a planet, don't you John?" She asked him as they land there.

"I do enjoy flying but not for weeks. I need to a tree once in a while."

"Do you miss your home world?"

"Yes, yes I do. How about you?"

"I never lived on a planet. We would just make stops like this once in a great while. I think my dad is stopping for your sake."

"I see."

They fell silent and watched as the sun got higher into the sky.

"My life is pretty boring. See all I can do is learn. You get to go to planets and see millions of different things. I wish I could travel like you do."

"I had to learn as well. We go to a place called school to learn. I had to go through a lot to get here."

"I see. John, did you have a mate where you come from?"

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just interested. Want to see the river I found yesterday when you were talking to my father?"

"Why not?"

They both jumped up and John followed her into the forest. The went for about a mile before she lead him to a small river.

"Um…this is nice." It was more like a puddle.

"You don't like it?" Shilo looked hurt.

"Well it is nice but its not a river."

"I have never really seen a real river before. Can you find one and show it to me?"

"I can try but no promises."

"Ok, let us go."

They began to walk deeper into the forest. They walked until the sky began to change colors.

"We need to head back." John mumbled as he looked up at the sky.

"Maybe we can look tomorrow if we are still here."

"Maybe."

It took them until night to get back to where the camp was. When they walked through the forest there was not hive ship. There where no wraith.

"Um…Shilo are you sure we are in the right place?" John could hear himself become panicky.

"I thought this was where we parked. John look."

He looked to where she was pointing and saw an old broken cocoon laying on the ground. It was the same one that Todd was going to throw out then they landed.

They were now stranded on an planet with no known gate and no way to leave…..

**(Review Please…**

**Thanks to **

**Cursedgirl for Reviewing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own Stargate Atlantis….Review pretty please~~I don't own the song either!!)**

John had his hands on his head in a frustrated way. Shilo watched him for a moment. He sighed and was pacing back and forth. So he had just moved into a hive ship, turned into a wraith, meet his so-called brother's daughter and now it seems as is he has kidnapped her. Great, just great. He sat down in the grass and groaned.

"Are you hurt John?" Shilo looked at him.

"No, just leave me alone."

She fell silent and looked onto the stars.

"My father will some back once he relishes I am missing."

"Sure, but he might leave me here."

"Why would he do something silly like that?"

"Ug, you don't get it."

"Oh, you are afraid that he thinks that you kidnapped me! Yea right, you know humans have the silliest ideas!"

John did not reply, he knew that it was pointless and probably hurtful for his heath. He rolled onto his side and sighed again.

"What do you want to do while waiting for rescue?"

"Nothing." John was in a bad mood.

"Stop being stupid Sheppard. What is wrong with you?"

"I have been turned into a wraith, had to feed, and now I am stranded on a planet! What do you think is wrong with me!?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh! I see you are having what a human calls…..calls….oh! Calls a emotional break down!"

John sighed and slammed his head on the ground. He gave up a long time ago to teach her new things. She always argued and told him things were not possible. He felt that he was in the medieval times and when you questioned the princess or queen you got your head chopped off. You know like the whole, 'Off with his head' idea. John felt like he was getting ready for his own death.

John stood up and began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shilo looked after him.

"To see if I can find a gate."

"You cannot leave me here! Wait, what if they come back?"

"You can stay here if you would like to."

"Alone? No! I do not think so! Anyway if they come that close I can reach out with my mind and tell them where we are!" She grinned as she looked up at him. He just sighed again.

John, how much father?" Shilo asked him for the hundredth time in that ten minuet period. He sworn she had a multi personality. Like one time she was angry at him but then she would begin to talk to him like nothing was wrong. It reminded him of the song Hot-and-Cold. Except she was a girl and not a man.

He soon found what he was looking for, a Stargate. The only problem was it was not working. He must have done something wrong before he came here. Mentally he began seeing what he did that would deserve such a punishment.

"John, this was pointless. The stupid gate doe not even work! What is the matter with you. I am going back to where we should have stayed in the first place!" Shilo shouted at him

So far he could not find anything that would get him into trouble unless the Gods today did not have a sense of humor. Great, just his luck….


	6. Chapter 6

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis!! Please review!!)**

John was laying in the grass on his back with Shilo pacing back and forth near him. He sighed as he sat up when he heard the sound of a dart.

"Shilo, they are here."

"About time." She hissed with anger.

The dart landed and a male wraith came out.

"Come on you two. Our commander was worried. Shilo, you are in great trouble."

She rolled her eyes and walked after him. John followed slowly after them. He felt as if he had just tried to safe himself and a fat human from drowning. He was exhausted. He sat heavily on the floor and closed his eyes. Great he was going to have to feed again. He looked over at the Shilo. She was sitting on the floor looking at nothing.

John stood up when the dart landed in the hive bay. When the door opened Todd, Teyla, Ronon, and McKay were all waiting for them.

"Come with me, now." Shilo gave John a sly look as she left with Todd.

"Hey Sheppard, how are things here?" McKay asked him.

"Fine, what so you want?"

"Um…Easy Sheppard, did not know that you were not interested in see us anymore." McKay said with a frown on his face.

"No, I do not wish to see you if you are going to treat me differently just because I am a wraith. It angers me."

"Sorry, just a shock at seeing your friend becoming a wraith, you know?"

"Sure, it is not like this is the first time." John snapped back at them.

No one said anything for a moment then Ronon began to talk.

"We need help. There is this hive coming after us. We are just here to ask for help, not speak to you!" John glared at Ronon and Ronon looked right back at him.

"Stop it, both of you! Ronon you will not treat Sheppard this way and Sheppard you will calm down." Teyla snapped at them.

"Why are you asking me for help. I do not control this hive you know." John looked away from them.

"No, but you seem close to that female wraith, she could possible talk Todd into helping us." McKay said nervously. John knew that he feared a fight.

"I cannot say anything. We are just friends and that is all, ask Todd. He can help you better than I can."

Ronon rolled his eyes and John turned and began walking away. He wanted to feed and sleep. Something stunned him at that moment. He wanted to feed. He was beginning to lose the human side of him. He quickly turned and ran back to them while yelling things out how he was sorry and that he would speak to Todd about it and that he did not want to be a wraith. Tears slid through his eyes and he sat on the cold floor.

He gave up on trying to be tough, the truth was this change was killing him. Every time he feed he killed someone innocent. He hurt someone like he had been hurt by Todd. He felt a hand on his knee and another on his shoulder. He did not stop crying until he got out all of the frustration of the past week out. When he was finished he was embarrassed and quickly hung his head downwards.

Ronon was sitting beside him with a troubled look on his face. Teyla was standing with her hand on his shoulder. McKay was sitting on the other side of him holding his knee.

"Sheppard, I am so sorry about this. I thought you were at least ok with it. I never knew you hated it so much." McKay whispered gently.

"You thought I liked being a wraith? Please guys, that is just a show. I was trying to be brave but the truth is I do not know how much longer I can stay here. It is cold and no one talks. They do not make an effort understand my dumb jokes. They do not sit and eat with me. I just do not know what to do. It is boring around her, nothing to do but talk to Todd's daughter. She is weird though let me tell you."

They all laughed at that. John grinned and realized how much he missed there laughs, even his own sounded like music to his ears.

"John, we are trying to find a cure, I promise you will find something. Until then just hold on, Ok?" McKay said with a smile.

"I can try, Ronon do you hate me?"

"No, I do not. I was thinking you liked being here, that is why I was angry. I thought you did not want to come home."

"No, never."

Then Todd walked into the room and looked at them.

"John, what do they want?" He questioned John.

"They need help, there is a hive heading to them. Well two hives, can we help them?"

"No, they are on their own. I do not have time to save them. Now get them off of my ship, Sheppard."

"No, if they go for real, then I go!" John stood up with anger in his yellow eyes.

"John, you are part of this hive now, you listen to me until you take it over, then you can do as you wish."

"What, why would I take over the hive?"

"My daughter has unfortunately chosen you as her mate."

Sheppard's mouth dropped and the others started at Todd like he was crazy.

"What? Why me?" John asked with horror in his eyes.

"I do not know, but what I do know is, you will always be wraith and you will never go back to Atlantis. I am sorry John but you should have thought of the consequences before coming here." Todd began walking away.

Before he was out of hearing distance John shouted, "I never thought getting married would be a consequence! Todd get back here!!"

**(Please review people!!!!!! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis!! Please review!!)**

John was sitting on an old chair in the Atlantis meeting room. They were going to decide what they were going to do about John being mated to a wraith. He closed his eyes and let his mine drift away from where he was. He remembered when he found out that he was a wraith. He had taken that well, but being mated to a wraith female?? That was just to weird.

He looked over at the door to see Todd and Shilo walk in. She looked upset for some reason. He could also tell, there was a strange feeling in his gut when she was angry, or upset. If she was mad he could tell by looking at her face. Her eyes were always narrowed, and she would always look ready to breath fire or something.

She slightly looked at him before taking a seat across from him. Todd on the other hand sat right next to him. He looked away from those two as three guards walked in and placed themselves in various areas in the room. Then Ronon, McKay, and Teyla all appeared next. Mr. Woolsey then came in with his computer and coffee cup. No surprise there. John shifted in his seat and he straightened his legs out.

"Well, we all know why we are here, correct?" Mr. Woolsey asked while looking at every face in the room, even the guards' faces.

Everyone except, the guards and the wraith, nodded their heads slightly. John did nodded his head. Mr. Woolsey began his talk about why the wraith should help them, and how it would be helpful for our alliance. John dosed out the whole time. He knew how it was going to end. Todd would end up giving up and doing as the humans asked. He would put his hives' lives on the line and John would be in the middle of it all.

"John, anything else you want to ask?" Mr. Woolsey questioned him.

"Um…yes, why again do I have to marry, or mate, your daughter?" John stared at Todd.

"It is tradition that the female picks her mate. She has chosen you Sheppard. Any other wraith would be happy and jumping for joy, inside of course. Outside he would be calm and easy going."

"Well, I am not a wraith if you have not noticed! I am human and I do not want this. I just want to become human again. I do not want to marry your daughter. I am sorry, but I will not. I will die first."

John say it then felt it. The painful punch to his gut. Her blazing eyes filled with hate and hurt. She started at him and he stared back, he felt nothing but the pain in her eyes, nothing but her yellow eyes staring at him. Right then and there, he had no idea what to think, or what to feel.

**(****Important!!!! Please read… Sorry this is short. I need your advise, do you want to have John fall for Shilo and stay with her or would you rather have him become human again. I will only count each person once and the more people who review and tell me the better chance it will happen one way or the other. Vote closes on December 7****th**** !! Then I will be writing the next chapter that will tell you how this will go. Ok, bye for now!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Thank you:**

**Wraith23**

**Haruka83**

**Cursedgirl**

**Jasminesmommy**

**All for reviewing. Just to let you know, what happens in some of these chapter will not determine what happens at the end! Also thanks for telling me your thoughts (Again), I have a good idea to make everyone happy, I hope. Enjoy.)**

John was standing on the mat with Teyla facing him. Even though he was still a wraith she still kicked his butt, some things never changed. After Shilo punched him, her father and her left. The other wraith followed soon after. John stayed behind. He felt that he should not return to the hive after standing up to Shilo. She was angry at him. Todd was going to help Atlantis for it was one of his hives coming here. He also had made it very clear that if there was going to be a fight he was out.

John groaned as he hit the mat on his knees. Teyla had hit him hard on his lower back. He heard the doors slide open. For a spilt second there he prayed that it would not be any type of wraith. Of course this was not his week. One of the higher wraith stood there, staring at them.

"I will never see why she has chosen you." He snorted and walked the way he had come.

"This is hard for you, I can tell." Teyla leaded her hand out to him. He took it.

"I just do not know what to do. Every time I feed I see memories of their past, and the people they love. I wonder what Todd stole from me." John sat down and out his head on his knees.

"Look, please understand McKay is trying to find something to cure this." She sat down and placed her hand on his knee.

"Thanks Teyla, that means a lot to me. At least I still have friends."

"John you will always have someone that cares about you, always. Even Ronon cares, he just has a funny way to show it."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers. He seemed to understand better right there and then. She would always stay by his side, as would McKay and Ronon. They were his friends and they cared about him. As he cared for them.

"Should we not be getting ready to attack if Todd fails to make the hive go away?" John looked away and stood up, this time helping her to her feet.

"We should be, let us go meet Ronon and McKay."

They both turned and ran to the main control room. There was Mr. Woolsey there with Todd and Shilo. She turned when he walked in.

"Hey." She smiled at him, "Can I talk to you?"

"If you want to." He mumbled while not making eye contact.

"Privately?" John saw the warning look in Todd's eyes. He nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the room.

"John, I am sorry. I never should have punched you. I lost control and I almost hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Her yellow eyes begged him.

"Only if you can forgive me for acting like a loser."

She laughed her soft laugh an hugged him.

"How do you know what hugging is?" John asked while hugging her back.

"Your friend Teyla told me that the best thing to do after a fight was to hug."

John laughed then suddenly and explosion happened not three feet from them. John pushed Shilo behind him and narrowed his eyes. Three blue lights where shoot from the smoke and John graved Shilo's hand and pulled her away. They ran from the confusion and into Atlantis hallways. If you did not know where you were going you could get extremely lost.

John pushed her into a holding closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly terrified.

"Stay here, you will be safe." John closed the door and made sure the other wraith saw him before racing away from the closet door.

He had taken the wraith to a room where you could enter three ways from. This was where two teams were standing by. As soon as he got through to another door bullets whizzed through the air and collided with the enemy wraith. One by one they entered the room and one by one they fell. John stood there when someone tapped him on the arm. It was Shilo.

"Glad your father found you." John mumbled as he took a gun from one of the soldiers and began to fire as well.

"What was the meaning of sticking me in a closet?" She hissed at him.

"Um…A stupid human game called Hide-and-go-seek. It is really fun, we should try it sometime."

The wraith stooped coming and John's radio cracked to life.

"_John, how is your position?"_ It was Mr. Woolsey.

"Fine, how are you, sir?"

"_All the wraith on our end have been killed. Do you need any help?"_

"No, Sheppard out."

He placed the radio back and walked towards the room.

"John! What you are doing?" Shilo hissed at him.

Ignoring her, he walked around the whole room making sure that all the wraith where dead and getting a fair count of them. There where only twenty.

"That is quite strange, they seem to have quite, given up." John mumbled as he signaled for the other to follow him.

Shilo fell in step right behind him with other people behind her. They made it to the control room with no more wraith sightings. Except him and Shilo of course. There was Todd and the others there.

"How did it go?" Ronon asked John.

"Fine, Todd what happened?" John stared at him.

"I told the hive to back off because Shilo was on the planet." Todd looked at her, but she stayed by Sheppard's side.

"He saved me again." She looked up at him.

"Your welcome." John grinned and hugged her again.

"John, I have good news!" McKay interrupted them.

"What?"

"There is this planet with a machine on it. It converts wraith in too humans or humans into wraith."

"Are you sure?" John walked over to him.

"Yes, there is one problem."

"What?" John was getting excited.

"The planet it wild and untamed."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sheppard blinked his eyes.

"I have no idea. The ancients tried to use it once and they failed. What stopped them is a mystery to me."

John sighed and looked over at Ronon, Teyla, McKay, and Shilo.

"I really want to be human again and if you guys do not help me, well I will just have to do it myself."

"John! We are going with you, no matter what." Teyla smiled at him and he nodded.

"I am coming as well." Shilo spoke up.

"Then if she is going, so shall I." Todd nodded his head.

John blinked his eyes again. He really did have people who cared for him.

"Oh one more thing, the planet is over run by giant animals that kill people and wraith." McKay said calmly.

"Great." Sheppard rolled his eyes and Shilo giggled at them.

**I wrote a lot…..See you next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Thanks to all for reviewing!!)**

John was setting an all time record of glaring at McKay.

"Stop it." Rodney sighed as he turned his back on John. He could still feel the glare of his friends eyes though.

John had been told, that the planet that was to save him was not only run over by giant creatures, it also had a time limit. For three days it was either day or night. Night was the more dangerous time and day was only a tad bit safer. So they were to sit on Atlantis until three days had passed so they could have three days of morning sun. John was ready to strangle McKay for telling them that.

Todd and Shilo walked inside the room. John still had his glaze on McKay until he noticed Shilo.

"I heard what had happened." Todd's voice brought McKay's attention from John's hatred filled eyes. Rodney really knew that Sheppard did not hate him, he was just mad.

"Well, I would rather be alive then dead, Sheppard does not think so though." McKay looked over to see John's attention drawn to Shilo. They were talking.

"Hey John." Shilo's voice had brought Sheppard out of his angry mood.

"Hello, did you hear?" John looked her over to see her wearing pants and a white shirt.

"Yes, what?" She felt odd under his graze.

"I'm just surprised to see you _not_ wearing a dress, or something more formal." He cleared his voice nervously.

"I see. I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." John stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Shilo sounded confused. Embarrassed Sheppard spun around and thought of an excuse.

"I…um…I am just stretching my legs, yea." John nodded his head up and down.

"Ok, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come see my village."

"What? I thought you lived on the hives?" Sheppard looked down at her.

"Of course not. Most of us prefer to fly around the galaxy and conquering land rather than sitting on the ground. There are those select few who would rather live on a planet. Those wraith hold extra humans and that is where I grew up."

"Are we going now?"

"Yes, father needs to drop some things off and he thought it would be a good experience for you."

"Count me in." John smiled slightly.

"Good, we are leaving in a few." She spun and walked after her father.

"Sheppard, she needs to stop being around you."

"Why McKay?"

"She acts like you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" John returned his vision on McKay.

"Yes it is! One John Sheppard is bad enough. Two? The universe will be in trouble!"

"Thanks McKay, that means a lot to me." John grinned stupidly.

McKay rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Sheppard to gather his thoughts.

Several minutes later Sheppard was walking on the hive he had been living in for such a long time. Shilo was waiting for him.

"No one else is coming?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Ronon could not survive on a hive ship with wraith he could not kill. Teyla wishes to stay with her child. McKay has to stay here. He got injured in the fight with the wraith."

"I understand."

John then noticed that she had changed and was wearing a dark green dress. Before he began to speak he felt the ship shudder and take off into hyperspace.

"So, why did you change?" John was walking with her to the feeding chambers. She was hungry.

"My soon to be mate wanted me to."

John froze in the hallway as Shilo disappeared around the next corner. His mouth was wide open and he could not feel his legs. Before long he was racing after her. Graving her forearm he pulled her to a stop and forced her to turn around.

"What do you mean soon to be mate?" John's eyes where filled with anger.

"I have to have a mate John. There is no choice."

"Look, I am so confused right now. I thought you choose me!"

"You do not want me, I cannot wait around forever John. I am sorry, I must wed soon."

"Why, why now though?"

"I am almost an adult Sheppard. It is the way of the wraith. I am no choice."

John said nothing. For hours he walked around the ship. Talking to no one. Speaking only to himself. It could not be. Then the ship had stopped moving. They were there, at the settlement. John's heart snapped when he saw _her_ with _him_.

**Do not tell me that wraith do not have settlements on planets. I will ignore it. I wish to make some of them living on a planet, so be it. Ok that is all. Keep reviewing and you will get more. The next chapter will be more about Shilo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Special thanks to:**

**Cursedgirl**

**Haruka83**

**Jasminesmommy**

**You guys are great!! Thanks for all the reviews you have been posting!! Ok, onward we go!!)**

The wraith was a good head taller then Sheppard. He had a type of tattoo on the side of his face. His yellow eyes were full of pride and confidence. Shilo stood beside him. Her eye where locked with John's eyes. John snorted and looked away.

"Sheppard? I am right, are I not?" The wraith had made his way over to him and was now standing in front of him looking down.

"Yes, what, may I ask, is your name?"

"I am not telling you. You have no right to even know Shilo's name, but I was not here to stop that." The wraith rolled his eyes as Shilo made her way over.

"We are leaving boys." She took the other wraith's hand in hers.

"Sheppard, his name is Cadell." She smiled as Cadell glared at them.

John sighed as they boarded onto a wraith carrier ship. It shock as it began to take off. John leaned up against the door of the door of the small ship. He really did not care that she was going to marry someone, or mate, what ever they call it. He thought he did not care. He wanted to be human again. McKay had made another so called discovery. The machine they were going to later only transformed human turned wraith. McKay had said that it appeared that the ancients had trouble with this guys ancestors.

This transformation had been going on for generations. Or something like that. John had not gotten the whole truth with that man's daughter. They still did not even know if the machine would work.

So in reality John could never have it both ways. He had to choose, but he did not want to be wraith forever.

John watched as the doors opened to reveal a large room with many other darts and carriers. There where guards in the room. When Cadell walked out of the ship by shoving Sheppard aside, the guards made a beeline to him. He spoke to one of them and said, "Tell the hive that the agreement has been made."

John rolled his eyes, the wraith had his own hive, what a big boy! John smirked at his own remark. Shilo gave him a look then returned her graze to Cadell. Cadell walked over to her and took on of her hands in to his. She did not look happy.

Sheppard sighed and followed Todd out of the room and in to the village. There where wraith everywhere. Most where males and some where even females. The females had short black hair.

"Why do they have black hair?" John asked Todd.

"It shows that they are not very important to hives. They are only the caretakers to the children of the queen. They live with the young ones on the planet."

"The men do not look any different."

"They are scientist. They stay home and do what ever they do. I have no interest in their lives, it is to boring."

"I see, where do you think I would fall?"

"A warrior no doubt."

John was impressed with the village. There was the one main area where the wraith would sleep. It was a large building, Sheppard called it the home hotel. There was the area for weapons and a feeding temple. The village was like a small wraith town. There where humans that often ran around. Todd said they were for breeding and not to be killed.

John was walked through the whole place. Todd was saying things about the past of the place. Sheppard never heard a word of it.

When they were finished Sheppard feed and hated every minute of it. He could not wait until he was human again, though he would miss Shilo.

He was walking at the outskirts of town when Shilo appeared. She wearing another dress.

"Hey, did you like the grand tour?" She seemed tired.

"Yes, where were you?"

"At a meeting with Cadell. He was discussing…what the… future may hold." She exhaled sharply out of her nose.

"You are not happy about this agreement, are you?"

"I do not have a choice, come, I want to show you my grand tour."

Shilo graved his hand and pulled him into the woods. They walked for around what Sheppard would guess five minutes. She pushed aside some branches and he passed through. They were standing on a cliff over looking a land mass of trees and a large lake below them. They were higher up then he had thought.

"Why are you guys on a mountain top? Why is it not cold?" John looked over at her.

"Are worlds are not the same as yours. So I cannot explain the second question. The first is so that we have a better over look of the land. This is my special place. No one except you and me knows about it."

"Wow, that means a lot to me Shilo, thanks. Can you tell me about your past?"

"There is nothing much to say. The only things I remember is that I do not remember. The first six years of my life were in complete darkness. Father said it was because I was captured by a rival hive. But it cannot be true. Father and I are nothing alike. He is laid back and is quick to anger. I am one to be running around but I slow to anger. I cannot remember much about my mother.

I do not know what to tell you. I lived here until I hit around 15. I have lived on the hive for as long as that. Now I am going to mated to a wraith I want nothing to do with. He has a least three other females that no one knows about. That is why he is so powerful.

Anyway, so my mother raised me alone with some of the caretakers of course. Mother died in a human attack on the hive ship. We were visiting and she was killed. Father was captured and his second in command took over. That was when life got harder.

Wraith were still loyal to me but he was not. He wanted his older daughter to take over. He tried in many different ways to kill me. They all failed because I have a lot of followers. Then the time came when word spread that he was taking over the whole hive. That was when father came back. He worked on getting things back together. I was sent to another hive to keep me safer. It is the one I live on to this day. Father says that it was a good thing I left, the one ship blow up I heard."

"Yea, um.. We kind of had something to do with that." John chuckled nervously.

They were sitting on the ground over looking the scenery before them.

"I understand. Did they scare you?"

"No, they were trying to protect us, well Todd really."

"Oh." She sighed and rested her head on John's shoulder.

John put his head onto hers and breathed in deeply.

"I want you to understand something Shilo. I do love you but I cannot be wraith. It is not easy for me to feed and kill a man. I really want to be with you but I cannot."

"I want to be with you to, father told me you are not good not enough for me. I think that was just talk so he could Cadell's hive on his good side."

"So he is mating you for his purpose?"

"Yes, that is thing I do not like. Wraith queens are suppose to put their hive above all else. I do not want to. I want to put you first but father would banish me for it."

"I wish there is another way. An alterative pathway, just for us."

Laughing softly she whispered, "Just keep your eyes open John, we may still have a chance yet."

That night they stayed there alone, not listing to their minds telling them the trouble they could get into., but listening to their hearts, what they wish they could follow forever.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. More coming, the faster you want me to update the more reviews I need to get!! Bye for now!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Special thanks to:**

**Haruka83**

**Jasminesmommy**

**And thanks to my new reviewer:**

**SGA-seven **

**Enjoy everyone!! **

**Just to let everyone know this chapter is rated T for a few bad mouth words and anything else I may say in this story.)**

John woke with heaviness on his eyelids, and saw Shilo was curled up in his arms. He sighed as he looked up to the sky, it was morning. His clothing was wet with dew, other then that he felt happy. He felt Shilo stir in his arms.

"Hey." Her voice sounded faraway, like she was still in a dream.

"Good morning to you as well. Sleep well?"

It was like somebody shocked her. Her body jerked as she flung herself into a sitting position. Her eyes wide as she stared at the rising sun.

"Oh dear God. John we have to get back. We are so, shit, we are in so much trouble."

John blinked his eyes at the foul word that escaped her lips.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Sheppard sat up and began removing leaves from her long hair.

"You, you stupid idiot! Now come on. They are going to kill you, us!"

John was thrown to his feet and shoved forward so quickly that he lost his balance and fell pulling Shilo with him. She landing on top of him.

"Why are you so….so…" She fumbled with her words.

"Speechless are we Shilo?" He smiled up at her until she helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we need to get back to my home. Cadell is going to think I ran away."

John laughed as he graved her hand and pulled her to the main road. Once there, they walked in silence, just enjoying each others company. They were half way to the village when Cadell appeared, with Todd. John realized they looked pissed.

"Where have you two been?" Cadell growled while locking eyes with Shilo.

"No where in particular. Why?" Shilo went to his side.

"Why, why? You have been missing all night! That is why. As for you young man!" Cadell turned to look at Sheppard with hatred in his eyes, "You are to be sent back to where you came from, now!"

Shilo stepped between them.

"We have been talking all night. We lost track of the time, I am really sorry." She mumbled.

Todd ignored Shilo and graved Sheppard by the collar. He began to drag John away backwards. John stumbled as he watched as Cadell graved Shilo and pulled her away.

"Could you let me go now?" Sheppard asked the ticked off Todd.

No reply came, only a harder tug on his wraith jacket. Todd lead him to a dart and pushed him inside of it.

"Go home Sheppard. You do not belong here. Go back to Atlantis." With that Todd gave a wraith guard a look and walked out of the door.

John sat there for a second before starting the dart. Sighing he began to fly away until he saw Shilo watching him from the planet. She was running after him. Making a quick decision he turned the dart around and pulled her into the beam.

"We need to head to Atlantis now." She sounded out of breath.

"Already on it." John flew through the gate and ended on another planet. Then he redialed and flew the dart to Atlantis's gate.

They landed and several people were around them with weapons. John got out with his hands at his side. Ronon saw him instantly.

"I thought you were not coming until tomorrow?" Ronon had the others lower their weapons.

"Things change, um Shilo is here as well." He said as she walked out of the dart. She made her way to his side and stood beside him.

"Are you two in trouble?" McKay asked them.

"Kind of, sure.." John hesitantly said.

"Shut-up, yes we are." Shilo glared at John.

"What happened?" Teyla looked at them.

As quickly as he possibly could he told them about staying out past their so called curfew, but did not telling about them sleeping together. When he finished the others just shook their heads.

"I am going to that planet now." John said as he graved a gun and a pack.

"What? Not now, it is to dangerous." McKay yelled at him.

"I do not have a choice McKay. I have to do this."

"I am coming with you." Shilo snapped at him.

"Okay, if you really want to." John looked at her with uncertainty.

A hour later Sheppard and Shilo were walking through the gate.

**At Atlantis.**

McKay sighed as he paced back and forth nervously. Sheppard had just gone through the gate. The others where going there tomorrow to see if they where okay. Ronon was not happy about Sheppard going by himself but because he was wraith he had a better chance of surviving.

Teyla looked at the gate again. McKay had told them that is would be better to let John and Shilo go alone. She still did not like it. Ronon had tried to talk John out of going but failed miserably. John had his mind set and no one was changing it.

Ronon thought he was going to kill John when he got back. Leaving Atlantis and trusting a wraith more then his own team! Then again John was doing this for himself, not for anyone else. Then Sheppard was afraid that someone may get hurt. Ronon shook his head in anger.

**Three Hours Later In Atlantis.**

They where all there. Ronon, Teyla, McKay, and Mr. Woolsey. They where facing Todd, and Cadell. Todd had just told them that Sheppard had stolen his daughter. They did not believe it though. She looked to peaceful with him. She looked happy standing at his side.

"Look Todd, in one day we will leave to find your daughter and John. Okay?" Mr. Woolsey looked at the wraith nervously.

"Fine, do not think about trying to leave me and Cadell behind!" The wraith snapped.

McKay thought twice about correcting Todd's grammar at the moment.

**Next chapter will be about John and Shilo and what happened to them during that whole day that they will be away from Atlantis. BYE for now!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Enjoy. Review!! Thanks everyone who left a comment!!!)**

John watched as the gate closed behind him and Shilo. Shilo looked over to where the forest was. The planet was not that dark. There was light coming from the horizon. Then again John was a wraith, he could see better in the dark.

"Where do we go?" Shilo asked John.

"McKay said that is on a mountain base type thing. Find a mountain and we will go from there." John mumbled.

"Alright, there is one that way." Shilo pointed away from the gate and into the darkness. There was a peak of a mountain showing.

"We have to go now."

They both graved hands together and began their walk to the place where it would change them forever. They walked into the woods and John felt something brush past him.

"What was that?" He asked nervously.

"I do not know. How should I know?"

They looked nervous when the ground disappeared from their feet. They screamed as they fell and hit the bottom. It was hard and John looked to see a bright light.

"This way Shilo."

"I am not to sure I want to go towards the light."

Other than that she followed him. The light brought them into a room, they where surrounded by bars. They were in a cage.

"Glad you could drop in!" A man voice cut the silence. John spun around and hissed.

"It's you!" John looked at the elder man with hatred.

"Yes it is me. The man who changed your life. You are welcome!" The man sounded to cheery.

"Your welcome for what?" John snapped at the man.

"Why don't you be quiet and I will explain. See your McKay is wrong. The ancients did not create this machine to fix my projects, I created it."

"Why would you change your own projects back?" Shilo asked.

"Ahh, it is you child. I have missed you much." The man smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Shilo looked confused.

"Do you really think that the first three years you could not remember? It is because I changed you at age three. Unfortunately you lost your memories during the process. I was keeping you with me for twelve years until you were ready to become human again. Then the wraith struck and took you away. If anyone is to blame for your life being a wraiths, it is the wraith."

"Why do you change us back?" Shilo asked him.

"Wait, she is human?" John asked baffled.

"Whoa there peeps. One question at a time. As for yours young man, she may be. I am afraid there is a change that she can never become human again because she has been wraith so long. There is a small hope though."

"Now my question, why?" Shilo glared at him.

"It is a long story. I have not talked about it for a long time. Anyway, I stared to see what would happen if you used dark magic and wraith DNA to turn humans into wraith and then back. Well the results were amazing. I did it on a man and he never aged again. He had super strength and speed. I did the experiment to myself and got the same results. My real age is like over a thousand I believe. I do not count that.

So then I tried it on other people that we captured. Some people died, others lived. Then I tried it on my younger daughter. She never aged again. I had changed her back to soon and she is stuck as a child. Then I found you Shilo. I was going to let you stay wraith for twelve years. Then you would have been fifteen forever. It would have been perfect. Until those wraith stepped in and took you thinking you was one of them."

"So you did this to gain what? Fans? Fortune?" Sheppard looked at the man.

"No, we becoming powerful like the wraith, it would give us a fighting chance! I chanced my whole village and the wraith do not stand a fighting chance. It is for the better of things."

"So, are you going to chance us back?" Shilo asked the man.

"No, I am not."

"Why not?" John pulled on the bars of the cage.

"Everything has to eat." The old man shrugged his shoulders at them.

"What are you talking about?" Shilo snapped at him.

"See the ancients where bothering me. They did not like that I was doing this to their people. They came to this planet to get the machine to turn their people back human before it was to late and they got the wraith abilities. I had to make a defense to protect myself and my lad. So I made the trees come to life."

"What? The trees eat MEAT?" Sheppard stared at the man.

"Yes, you two shall do fine. Then your friends will be next."

With that the man turned and walked away.

"This is not a good thing."

"John, why cannot we just nock down this door and leave. We are wraith after all."

"I forgot about that! Ok."

Before John was able to start a snarl was sounded behind them. They both spun around to see a large root with teeth staring at them.

"Um… I hope it does not like wraith meat." John whimpered as the root snarled again.

**This is insane. Man-eating roots. Haha, tell me what you think!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Hey this is my 13 chapter!! People who are reading and not leaving comments please do. Those who are leaving comments thanks a lot!! You are my supports and make me feel good about my writings! Ok, that's all, enjoy:)**

John yelled as one of the roots launched itself at them. They both ducked and it slammed into the cage door knocking it out of the way.

"Well, isn't that useful?" John mumbled as he pushed Shilo out of the cage.

"Run!" Shilo shouted as she took off.

John swore sharply and followed her swiftly. The raced through large rock hallways with the strange creatures hot on their tails. Shilo tripped once and John graved her arm and pulled her back up to her feet. Right in front of them one of the roots slammed through the roof and crashed rocks all around them.

"What now? All the escape routes are blocked." Shilo yelled as she tried to move a bolder out of the way. It wouldn't budge.

"Um…I really have no idea." John looked to see light coming from above them.

It was a slim chance but he might be able to pull it off. He graved a hold of a rock and throw it out of the way. A second later on of the roots crashed just above his head. Rocks fell on him and he groaned as the dug into his skin.

"Shilo, don't make a sound. They are attracted by sound!" John shouted at her.

He moved out of the way as a root slammed into the spot where he had once been standing. He groaned and slammed his fist on a rock three feet from him. Another root slammed into that rock. The barricade began to break down. He knew that would have happened. With all the roots ramming against each other and the walls, something was going to crumple.

Then the walls did, but not the way he planned for them to. The fell _in_ on all of them. The roots let out shrieking sounds and he heard Shilo yell out. He felt a rock bash into his skull. He rolled away from the falling rocks and covered what was left of his brain. He sighed as the rumbling stopped and he looked up. Rocks where everywhere. He had no idea where he was. He could see the sky but couldn't see any trees or such. That probably might not be a bad thing.

"John!" Shilo ran over to him.

"What happened to you?" John looked her over to see if she was injured.

"I am fine, just a little freaked out. Did you see those things? They had teeth and those sounds they made. I mean…" She fell silent.

"Yeah, I saw them. Come on we need to find that machine."

"No need for that boy."

John and Shilo turned to see the old man standing before them. Behind him was a container. It was black and had ancient markings on it.

"Is that it? The machine?" John asked as he walked towards the man.

"Yes, yes, if you want to be human so badly again fine, use it. My pets can just eat your friends."

"You're sick!" Shilo shouted at the man.

"Sorry that you think that way dear. Come…."

The man fell silent as gun shoots were heard in the distance. John heard McKay's voice shouting something. John smirked at the man.

"Well, looks like your friends will not be killed either. Great, John get over here boy. You need to be changed back. Shilo if I were you I would not dare to come near this machine." The elder man looked over at her.

John walked up to the machine and stood there as the man pushed several different buttons. He sighed as blue lights beamed up and began to dance in a circle.

"Well, get in."

John put half of his body inside then looked over at Shilo. The secret door that was hiding them was blown away and the SGA team stepped through alone with Todd and Cadell. Neither John or Shilo noticed them. They only saw each other. Shilo slowly made her way over to John.

"Do you trust me?" His voice sounded faraway.

"Yes, I do."

"Take my hand. I can show my world, the world you should have been living in."

Shilo hesitantly began to reach her hand up towards him. Grasping hands together he began to pull them both into the blue lights.

"SHILO, What are you doing!?"

Neither of them heard Cadell yelling at them. Shilo took a deep breath as her head was pulled right into the cool ice feeling vortex.

**Okay, I am down for now. Please respond. Everyone who reads this need to tell me a response!! Please?? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Enjoy. Please please review!! **

**Just to let you know this is the last chapter of this story. Please read what is at bottom of the pg after you read this chapter. It is very important.)**

Dr. McKay couldn't believe his eyes. John and that wraith girl were in a bright blue light. He heard her soon to be mate call out to her but her eyes were totally on Sheppard. Mckay saw Todd run twards them but one of those roots appeared and stopped him. He hissed in anger. Then it moved away, and there waas Johna and Shilo. They were both human.

John felt tingles going though his body as he held Shilo to his body. She was human. She had brown hair and sharp looking blue eyes.

"Ho..how do I look?" her voice quivered. He smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"What is going on here!?" They both spun when they heard Cadell's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shilo glared at him.

"Well let's see, your human." He hissed angry.

"I can explain." The elder man appeard and smiled at them.

The man talked to the others and told them the story. When it was finshed Cadell blow up.

"What! You mean she is human. I am not marrying a human! Forget our alliance. If I want to I will blow your ship to pieces." He the turned towards Todd.

"Keep your ship out of my area. Got it?" With that he spun on his heels and walked out of the room.

Shilo sighed as she walked over to Todd.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" Her eyes looked up at him.

"Because I…..We saw you as our own Shilo. We had no idea that you were human. Why did you do this?"

"Because I am human and I am in love. John, didn't you say that people in love did crazy things?"

"Um…yes I did, why?" John looked over at her in confusion.

"I am in love and I have chosen my path Father. You will always have a place in my heart but I need to follow my own path."

Todd stared at her. He took on of her arms and geld it. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"No matter what you do my child I will always care for you. You will awlays have a home on the hive. John take care of my daughter or your dead."

John smiled as she ran to him and throw herself into his arms. He buried his head in to her hair and sighed.

_**Later in Atlatis.**_

Shilo and John were standing on a baconly over looking the sea.

"I want to see your world John." She looked pver a thim.

"You will, I promise you that."

"Thanks for everything."

"What did I do?" He strocked her hair.

"You saved my from getting married to a hateful man."

"Anytime Love, anytime."

**The End **

**IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!! **

**So this last chapter. I do have an idea for a continuation if I get 15 good reviews on this last chapter. I know that is a lot but if I am going to write a sequel I want to make sure people are going to read it. **

**The sequel will be called "War on Unfamiliar Lands' . It goes around Shilo going to earth and learning how to be human again. She meets John younger brother who falls for her and wants her. Then John's ex-girlfriend appears and wants John back for herself. Can they hold onto each other or will it break them apart?**

**Want more?? Review. Happy with this chapter? Don't review. It is in your hands!!! **


End file.
